1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to dynamoelectric devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a unique configuration and method of forming the end-turns and windings of the coils of a dynamoelectric device.
2. General Background
Dynamoelectric electric devices, such as generators, alternators, and motors, typically comprise coils (also frequently called windings) that conduct electricity between adjacent armatures of either the stator or rotor. The electrical current conducted through the coils is typically looped back between another adjacent pair of armatures via what are commonly referred to as end-turns. While the current running through the end-turns can have positive contributions to the magnetic flux fields of a dynamoelectric device, such contributions are typically less than the negative contributions caused by current running through the end-turns. Thus, it is desirable to minimize the net magnetic flux field generated by the end-turns. It is also generally desirable for the end-turns to be as compact as possible.
Dynamoelectric devices also typically use solid-core wire to form each winding of a coil. However, solid-core wire is inefficient at carrying high frequency alternating current due to skin effects and proximity effects. As a result the resistance of such windings increases as the rotational velocity of the dynamoelectric devices increase. Thus, solid core wire windings in some cases can be inefficient.